A hypervisor is computer software, firmware, and/or hardware that creates and runs virtual machines (VMs). Hypervisors may support two different types of virtual machine snapshots: with memory and without memory. A snapshot with memory (a “memory snapshot”) includes both a snapshot of a VM's storage and a snapshot of the VM's memory at a given point in time. A snapshot without memory (a “nonmemory snapshot”) includes VM storage but not memory. Snapshots with memory can be used to restore the state of a VM faster than snapshots without memory, as they allow the VM's guest operating system (OS) to resume without having to perform its normal boot process. Snapshots with memory may reduce startup time by several minutes, particularly for virtualized servers. Existing memory snapshots may be quite large (e.g., 128-1024 GB or larger).